


Chancellor Kalman

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumors circulated about the Empress’s health, but the truth sang through the harpsichord as melodies wandered with the Chancellor’s thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chancellor Kalman

Rumors circulated about the Empress’s health, but the truth sang through the harpsichord as melodies wandered with the Chancellor’s thoughts.

She was dying. It would be Kalman’s job to hold together the empire until someone new could take her place - new consequences from actions forty years past. So many changes were needed, and the Empire wasn’t yet ready. It had seemed so clear to him before, but the weight of losing his friend muddled his thoughts.

He was no longer sure he was ready to push for the progress he saw as necessary…

The notes fell heavy from his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
